1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming pin-form wires and the like.
2. Prior Art
In wire bonding, a ball at the end of a bonding wire is bonded to, for instance, electrode pads of electronic circuit elements, etc; and wires that have been bonded are left on balls. Depending on the presence or absence of any wire or on the length of the wire, such wires are distinguished in two types: pin-form wires and bumps. This distinction is, however, not very strict. Wires having the length of, for instance, 100 to 500 xcexcm, are referred to as pin-form wires, while those having the length shorter than this are referred to as bumps.
Conventional method for forming pin-form wires or bumps is described in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H10-135220. The title of this prior art invention is xe2x80x9cA method for forming bumps.xe2x80x9d However, since wires that are formed or remain on the balls bonded to the electrode pads of an electronic circuit element, etc. in this prior art have a certain length, this method can be viewed as a method for forming pin-form wires.
In this prior art, a ball is formed on the tip end of a wire that passes through a capillary, and the ball is bonded to an electrode pad of an electronic circuit element, etc. using the capillary. Then, the capillary is raised by a fixed amount, and the wire is cut at the lower end of the capillary in a position that is sufficiently away from the ball, thus forming a pin-form wire or bump on the electrode pad. In this prior art, pin-form wires or bumps are obtained as a result of one of the following cutting methods.
In the first method, the wire is cut by an electric discharge applied to the wire that is at the tip end portion of the capillary hole by a discharge electrode installed on one side of the capillary.
The second method uses a laser device installed on one side of the lower end of the capillary. The wire is cut by irradiating laser beams to the wire that is at the capillary-hole tip end portion.
In the third method, an air nozzle installed on one side of the tip end of the capillary is used. The wire is cut by blowing air onto the wire that is at the capillary-hole tip end portion.
The fourth method uses a capillary that is formed by a plurality of chucking pieces that can hold and release a wire or uses a capillary that has a tip end portion formed as a chucking part. A notch is formed in the wire that is at the capillary-hole tip end portion by the edge of such capillaries, and the wire is cut by applying a tensile force to the wire.
In the fifth method, a cutter is installed on the side of the capillary. The wire is cut by pressing this cutter against the wire that is at the capillary-hole tip end portion.
In the sixth method, strained portions created by cuts or press grooves, etc. are formed beforehand at equal intervals in the direction of length of the wire that passes through the capillary, and the wire is cut by applying a tensile force to the wire.
In the above-described first method, the wire is cut by applying an electric discharge to the wire at the tip end portion of the capillary hole; accordingly, the wire tends to melted by the discharge and rises into the capillary hole, causing clogging of the capillary hole.
In the second, third and fifth methods, a laser device, an air nozzle or a cutter is used. However, it is in fact difficult to install such a laser device, an air nozzle or a cutter in a small space that is between the ball bonded to the electrode pad and the capillary that is being raised and in which a portion of the wire having the length as short as 500 xcexcm or less exists. Accordingly, these methods cannot be realized unless a certain length of wire between the ball and the capillary is secured. Furthermore, in cases where numerous pin-form wires or bumps are formed in a dense concentration on an electronic circuit element, etc., the cutting means such as laser devices, air nozzles, cutters, etc. will contact the pin-form wires or bumps. Thus, such cutting means cannot be installed.
In the fourth method, the capillary is formed as chucking pieces or a chucking part that can be freely opened and closed. However, the structure of the capillary generally affects the bondability in cases where ultrasonic bonding is performed. Accordingly, capillaries with a chucking structure are actually not suitable for use.
In the sixth method, it is necessary to form strained portions in the wire at equal intervals beforehand in the wire manufacturing process. Accordingly, the number of processes required for manufacturing the wire increases, causing high material costs. Furthermore, the diameter of the wire is generally extremely small, for instance, 20 to 50 xcexcm, and a back tension is applied to the portion of the wire between the spool on which the wire is wound and the capillary. Accordingly, there is a danger that arbitrary strained portions of the wire that is present between the spool and the capillary will be broken by twisting or warping that occur in the wire as a result of this back tension. Moreover, the length of wire above the bonded ball is limited.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming stable pin-form wires and the like (bumps) with a fixed length, in which the length of the wire above the ball bonded to an electronic circuit element, etc. can be arbitrarily set, in which there is no excessive increase in costs, and in which the length of pin-form wires can be fixed.
The above-object is accomplished by unique steps of the present invention wherein a ball is formed on the tip end of a wire that passes through a capillary, the wire is then extended from the lower end of the capillary, a notch is formed in the portion of the wire between the ball and the capillary by a notch-forming means, the ball is bonded to a bonding object such as an electrode pad of an electronic circuit element using the capillary, the capillary is then raised, and the wire is pulled upward so that the wire is cut at the notched portion, thus forming a pin-form wire or a bump.
The above object is further accomplished by unique steps of the present invention wherein, by way of using a wire bonding apparatus that has a first wire clamper that is movable in a vertical direction together with a capillary and a second wire clamper that is immovable in a vertical direction,
a wire is set so as to pass through the second wire clamper, first wire clamper and capillary,
a ball is formed on the tip end of the wire that passes through the capillary with the second clamper open and the first clamper closed,
the first wire clamper is opened and the ball is caused to contact the lower end of the capillary by the action of the back tension applied to the wire,
the capillary and the first wire clamper are lowered,
the capillary and the first wire clamper are raised after the second wire clamper is closed, thus allowing the wire to extend from the lower end of the capillary,
a notch is formed in the portion of the wire between the ball and the capillary by a notch-forming means with the first wire clamper closed and the second wire clamper open,
the first wire clamper is opened, and the capillary and first wire clamper are lowered so that the ball is, using the capillary, bonded to a bonding object such as an electrode pad of an electronic circuit element,
the capillary and first wire clamper are both raised, and
the first wire clamper is closed during this raising action of the capillary and first wire clamper, thus pulling the wire upward to cut the wire at the notched portion, and forming a pin-form wire or a bump.